JUSTICE LEAGUE VS THE SLAYERS!
by little lavie
Summary: lina inverse vs superman! 2 great teams battle under the watch of a pair of mysterious magicians! and not to mention a blossoming romance between Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl...
1. i call you forth

CHAPTER 1... "I call you forth..." (A/N: Hiya!! Hope ya'll like my fic!! It's my first one. But, sadly, I don't own any of the shows or movies named in here...) (April 1st) In the redwood forest in California, under the roots of the largest tree (whose name was Flagoon), stood a young boy in a blue and white cloak. His name was Uzuri. He made 7 large living warp holes in the tree and put seven names in them. They were made for special missions. He sat in the middle chanting a spell to summon the 7 warriors who would save the world from the three dark lords...Phibrizzo, Dark Star and Shabranigdo. The names of the seven warriors were Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia Wil Tessa Seyruun, Zelgaldis Graywords, Xelloss Metallium, Fillia Ul Copt, and Val Copt. The tree Flagoon exists in all the dimensions and on all the planets in the universe and can be used as an inter-dimensional transporter when used correctly. The ground started to ripple like water and portals began to open to the slayers' world... ------- In a small village, in an "all you can eat, for a silver piece" restaurant, Lina and Gourry were chowing down as usual. "Hey Lina, I was wondering..." "What, Gourry?" "Um...when you spent your money on that new extra set of talismans, did you have any money left?" "Uh, oh...keep your voice down low and we'll sneak out the door casually..." They got up and walked out and fell into one of the warp holes. "AHHHH!!!"  
  
In the Seyruun palace, Amelia was signing important documents by herself while her daddy was gone. She sat up and walked over onto her balcony.  
  
"Sigh...I wonder what miss Lina and Mr. Gourry are doing right now...but especially..." she opened a heart shaped locket and there was a cute picture of Zel and her sitting on the side of the road. Zel was blushing badly. "Cute guy..." she thought. "AMELIAAAA!!!!! COME DOWN AND SEE YOUR DADDYYYY!!!" Shouted king Philianel (yeah, it's king now! BOO-YAH!). "My daddy's home! Wheee!!" She slid down the railing and flew with her arms wide open. Suddenly a warp hole opened in front of Philianel. "DADDDYYYYyyyyyyy..." In a forest clearing, some fish were cooking over a fire. Zel was watching them absent-mindedly as he looked over his rumors he found out while walking through towns. He wanted so much to get his body back. He ate the charred fish as he moped over his sad deformity. He wondered if any girl would like him at all and why Amelia had feelings for him. Zel reached over to get another fish and fell into a warp hole. "WHAT THE F-AHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
On a lonely island, in the sea of Seyruun where the sun was setting; a certain mischievous lackey of the dark lord Zelas was sitting on a cliff, thinking: "MY LIFE SUCKS..." He sensed a disturbance in the magical alignment. A REALLY powerful spell was cast a few moments ago. "So... you want me to come, eh? Well I'm bored anyway... open up that hole..." A warp hole opened in front of him and he jumped in. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" ------------ In the Seyruun shopping district, in a weapons antique shop; one little dragon kid was about to go to sleep. Fillia went to tuck him in upstairs. Jillas and Gravos were out visiting Jillas' nephew. She started up the stairs to his room, gave him a hug and kiss. She was about to go out the door when she heard a sucking noise. She turned around and saw Kid Val being sucked into a warp hole. She dived after him, but was too late. The portal closed. "Xelloss! If this is one of your pranks, I'm gonna squash you!!!" She stomped up and down and fell into a hole. "YEEEK!!!" ------------ The next thing any of them knew, they were sitting at a giant dinner table. They awoke to the smell of hot food. "Lina! Wake up!" shouted Gourry "that won't work... I know! BREAKFAST!!!" "WHERE?! Oh wow! Food!" she was about to eat it when Zel stopped her: "It might be poisoned. Don't eat anything." A voice rang out- "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. Why would I hurt the people I need help from?" It was the boy. He was dressed mostly in green, and had short brown hair, and the deepest purple eyes you'd ever see. "My name is Uzuri Buhuki, A.K.A. "straight shot" and I'm in need of assistance. You see, I've been battling these people called the Justice League. I've been doing a better job of tending to crime, natural disasters and such. But they don't like that, so they're-" Lina interrupted "-trying to get rid of you, right?" He pulled up a picture of them. "Exactly. Usually I could handle 1 or maybe 2 enemies at once, but there are 7 of them. Notice how many people there are at your table? 7. Each one of you can take one of them." Gourry piped up: "but while we're fighting these guys, what will you do?" "I'll be fighting the army or helping you guys out. Did I mention the justice leaguers each have a unique power? Your job will be to defeat them, but don't tell anyone who sent you, no matter if they bribe you, hurt you or question you. By the way, did you notice the new outfits I gave you?" Uzuri said. "Huh?" they all said. "I based them off a movie called "the Matrix"  
  
"Cool, huh?" They looked themselves over and came up with an answer: they loved it. But Amelia had a problem with the color. "Um... Mr. Uzuri sir, I thought only villains dressed in black. Because I like dress in white, 'cause it's the color of...of...JUSTICE!!!" at this point she was yelling, "YES! JUSTICE! THE SINGLE THING THAT KEEPS US ALIVE-". Lina suddenly shut her up and asked, "Why should we help you? I mean you haven't offered anything in exchange for helping you. I'm sorry, but if you, sir, don't have anything worth our while; we can't help you. Let's go." "You know, I was coming to that. For each of you I have something that you either need or want. For Lina, gold and a castle; for Gourry, the sword of light; for Amelia, a costume to be "justice girl"; for Zel, a spell to change himself back to normal; for Xelloss, freedom from Zelas; for Fillia, a more attractive shop; and for Kid Val, new toys. See; I came from a whole family of magicians, we can make these things for you." He said. Xelloss interrupted: "I was just wondering, how did find out what we wanted. Are you a telepath or something? And how could you read my mind and communicate with me?" Xelloss asked. "I'm a very strong psychic and fighter. It runs in my family." "So, show us who were fighting. We want to know." Said Zel. "Okay." Uzuri said. He pulled down a screen and projected a picture and bio of superman.  
  
"This is Superman, the leader of the J.L., target #1; he has super strength, heat-beam eyes, ice breath, x-ray vision (he can see through walls), flight ability and super speed. His weakness is two elements- lead: he can't see through it, and kryptonite- it makes him super weak. BUT if you don't have either, you can hurt him where it hurts most." "His crotch?" Lina asked "No! His ego, he got a BIG ego. Hit him in Metropolis, he calls it his city because he's protected it since he was a solo hero. Also, he won't fight girls. Lina will face him." Next up is Batman, target #2.  
  
Zel will face him. He almost doesn't have a weakness, but you need to observant and need to find his weak spots. Also, you must keep your moves fast and silent. He's cunning, smart, and has a good left hook. Third is Wonder Woman. Amelia will face her because they're so much alike." Uzuri explained. Kid Val asked, "You mean they're both justice crazy?" "Val-Chan! Bad boy! Say you're sorry!" scolded Fillia. "It's all right. I'll admit I'm a little psycho when it comes to justice." Said Amelia. "Well, getting back to your assignments. Target # 3, Wonder Woman is super strong. Plus she's got these cool bracelets that deflect bullets. But the most important item she has is the lasso of truth. It'll make you tell the truth to any question she asks. YOU MUST NOT GET CAUGHT IN IT! Try and get it away if you can. The league will end up finding out about my plan. And I'll end up captured and probably killed in secrecy." He said sadly. "You guys will be experimented on. It is of utmost importance that you wear the outfits my attendant and I made. Oh, yeah." He pushed a button the table, and the double doors opened and revealed a beautiful girl. He walked over and put out his arm for her to take. She had pink and brown hair, with a pink dress and a blue pendant.  
  
"This is my assistant/girlfriend, Mei-chan. You see, I made the matrix outfits and Mei-chan makes the disguises you'll wear in public. She's very intelligent and will answer all your questions. I'll intro some new advances technology after your assignments. Okay, Gourry. You're paired up with Green Lantern, target #4. The reason he's called that is because he draws his power from a giant, green, glowing lantern. It's connected to a ring that emits a green beam that can transform into anything you can think of. This is just guessing, but I've been researching the ring; I think you can break the beam with the sword of light." Explained Uzuri. "But...I don't have the sword anymore. How do I defeat him?" Gourry asked. Mei-chan walked over to a chest and pulled out one of the swords of light. "This is how. It's our sword of light. Light! Come forth!" she shouted softly. A yellow gold blade came out of the hilt. "Green Lantern is weak against yellow energy. You'll have a natural advantage. " Said Mei-chan.  
  
"Next up, target #5, Hawkgirl. She's got wings, which are an advantage and a disadvantage. She's also got a mace that's charged with electricity. Fillia, you will face Hawkgirl. You can keep her mace if you want." Said Uzuri. "YES!!!" Fillia screeched. Xelloss spoke up: "so whom do I get? It must be someone powerful for you to assign him or her to a great" Fillia barfed at this point "and powerful person such as I." He said drawlingly. "I was getting to that!" snapped Uzuri, "you'll be up against target #6, the Martian Manhunter. He's the strong-silent guy of the group. He comes from the planet Mars."  
  
He showed a picture of M.M., they were all stunned. They never saw someone like him before. "Shocking I know. He has the power to shape-shift; and can go into your mind and give you a mental charge so powerful that it'll make you faint. But aside from that, he has numerous other powers. Sound powerful enough, Xelloss?" "Yes. But what's his weakness? It'll give me a better advantage." Xelloss said. Uzuri clenched his fists, and his eyes turned solid purple, they looked gloomy. "I can't tell you that. You see...he's my stepfather and my sister would be sad if he died. Mei-chan, could you give Kid Val his assignment? I'll be in the moon room" he said darkly, "It's almost twilight..." "Will you be alright, Uzi...?" She said. "Yeah, I just need a moment alone..." he said. With that, he walked off.  
  
End of chapter one...WRITE REVIEWS!! 


	2. chapter 2 memories of a fallen time

CHAPTER 2...Memories... (A/N: I don't any of the shows...sigh...) Uzuri is a dark loner. He usually hates asking for help from normal humans. They're so unreliable and they break the deals they make. He's always been alone, ever since he can remember. Then, when he turned 15(in earth years) he learned about his family: 2 sisters, a brother, and a mom. Their names are Atsuko, Lavie, Yamato, and Waruka respectively. Then when he freed his mom from her spirit prison, he learned he had a stepfather, the Martian Manhunter. He was closest to Lavie; Uzuri was only 205 when he was around. But Lavie was 690 and she loved how he played with her. He was more of a baby sitter for Waruka while she attended to her Royal business. Yeah, Uzuri's a prince; so that make's Mei-chan a princess, after a wedding of course. It was one of the only times J'onn was truly happy. Well, Lavie's singing was the most heavenly on their planet. She sang in all languages, but his favorite was the goddess lingo. She only singed for J'onn, no one else. He loved her like his old daughter, Kyh'im. They had played in a biosphere, because the air on their planet was vile. She hid in the trees trying to fool him. "Atsuko never finds me when I hide, but you always find me right away. Why, 'de je nil'?" she always asks. He always answered: "I always spot your sweet, innocent aura right away. I'd never forget it. Ever." De je nil is the name Lavie always called him. It meant 'sweet father'. Then one day he learned that the "white Martians" were going to attack earth. He had to do something, he had to leave. Before he left he gave her a beautiful purple amulet, he had carved it out of the seed of most holy tree. Waruka made him a ship to go to earth. But on entry through the atmosphere, he lost part of his short-term memory. He doesn't remember a thing about Lavie. Ever since, Lavie has never been happy. Unwanted. She's never sung since that day. Days went by; she got older. But never sang, not even if people died begging her. She gave up hope trying to wait for him. He never came back. Uzuri felt sad as he watched her grow up in photo albums. She was practically an only child growing up. Atsuko was training to be a space police officer; Yamato was in astral form due to a magic accident, making his body was useless. Uzuri was orphaned on earth. No one cared about him on earth, making him hard. He had been in an orphanage and escaped. Then he was wandering the world, homeless; until a social worker tracked him down and told him that he inherited a hot spring resort for some reason. When he got there he saw some hired hands to help him around. He lived there, till a package came with no return address. It had items to become the Sapphire Archer.  
  
The Watchtower  
  
In the watchtower, in Hawkgirl's crow's nest, she was picking up strange energy at the same time Uzuri was summoning the slayers. She called over Superman. "What do you think it is?" he asked. "Possibly a mishap in the system. But you and Wonder Woman should check it out, just to be sure." Hawkgirl said. He called her over and went to the shuttle. They sped down to Flagoon. When they landed, they looked over to Flagoon and were amazed on how big it was. "It must be ancient." Said W.W. "Based on what you told us about your age; it may be as old as you!" he joked. She stopped and raised her fist. She threw it at him- "BOY SCOUT!!!!" she shouted. He slammed down on the ground and yelled, "It was a joke!" "It was not a very funny one. I expect that from Flash but not you." She said spitefully and flew toward Flagoon.  
  
Inside Flagoon An alarm sounded, as Wonder Woman stepped on a silent alarm outside. Uzuri slid into the control room (with the emphasis on slid) and fell into the wall. Mei-chan came in after him and instantly went to the main computer and pulled up the cameras. "We got leaguers. Superman and Wonder Woman are coming up fast. We better teleport the Slayers quick, if we want the plan to survive." She eyed Uzuri and said: "you sure you want to do this?" "Yes. Get them to the transporter. I'll fend them off." Said Uzuri. Mei-chan scurried out of the room and to the teleporter. He called over an intercom to the slayers to follow Mei-chan to the teleporter because the leaguers were coming. When they reached the teleporter, Mei-chan gave them backpacks and earpieces to help them communicate and how to use them. She gave them guides on new inventions that aren't in their world. Mei-chan quickly explained some of the equipment that they were given in the backpacks. "I'm going to send you to random places in America. Draw attention to yourselves by summoning monsters to earth or blast some stuff, okay? Pair up!" she blew a whistle and instantly Lina and Gourry paired up. As did Zel and Amelia; also Fillia and Kid Val. "CRAP!!!!" shouted Xelloss. "If you don't have a partner, it's okay. Stay in contact with each other. And don't be afraid to ask questions. Get in the teleporters now." She shouted. They jumped in and Amelia shouted: "what about you Miss Mei- chan?" She answered as the wind started shifting and racing: "I'm going to help Uzuri-kun! Good Luck!!!" she shouted. "NOOO!!!" Amelia yelled as they disappeared. They were gone. Simply gone. "Well. Now that's over with..."she said. She ripped of her dress and transformed. She transformed into Mei Yuki Kaze; Mei, the wind sorceress. Now she's got wings and dressed in a shortened yellow kimono with cloud patterns. She's armed with two steel fans; and wind powers that allow her to fly and to use the wind to her will. Uzuri's oldest sister, Atsuko, gave her these powers. Mei raced out of the room towards the battle going on outside. "It's like he protecting something." Shouted Wonder Woman as bounced some of Uzuri's lightning arrows off her bracelets. "How much you want to bet he is?" Said Superman. Uzuri started to weaken under these powerful superheroes. When Mei Yuki Kaze came out, he fell to the ground. She rushed over to him and he whispered meekly to her: "did you put it on lockdown?" "Yeah. Let's get you to Joy's safe house." She whispered back to him. Mei pulled him to his feet while Wonder Woman and Superman regrouped. Mei pulled out the steel fans from their sheathes and swished them against each other, causing a burst of light. When the leaguers recovered, they saw that the enemy they had just faced was nowhere to be seen. "I have to get back to metropolis." Superman said, "I've got a job to get to. See you later." He went at full speed to Metropolis. End of chapter 2... 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3... Boy Scout vs. Dragon Spooker and Scarlet Speedster vs. Dragon kid! (A/N: I don't own any shows!!! Stop staring at me!!) Down in a Mc. Donald's bathroom in Metropolis, Lina changed out of the matrix outfit because people started staring at her weird. She opened the backpack of stuff and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red shirt that said dragon girl. She also pulled out a Yankees baseball cap, which she put on backwards. She had already eaten a lot from the 'eat and run' scam, and the feast Uzuri gave them. So she waited at one of the tables, while Gourry changed into his outfit. He came out with a pullover hooded jacket, baggy jeans, and Nikes on. His hair was pony-tailed Kenshin style. He sat down next Lina, "So we going to order something, or what?" he asked. "NO WE'RE NOT!" She screeched. Everyone in the McDonalds was looking at her. Then one of the cashiers came over and told her to get out because she was disturbing the peace. They left and walked around town to try and find a good place to go "SMASHY- SMASHY!!!" in Metropolis. Then Lina saw the perfect place. "Ya know something, Gourry?" "What?" he asked. "I've always hated the media..." she said as she pointed towards the Daily Planet. She had that evil look on her face. "Uh, ohhh..." Gourry said meekly. Lina and Gourry sped towards the Lex corp. building; one of the highest buildings in the city. They went in and ran past the receptionist. "Hey! You can't come in here without an appointment...*sigh*what's the use? Stupid punks..." she said sighingly. Lina found the stairs easily (dragging Gourry behind her!) and stopped suddenly when she saw how many flights of stairs she had in front her (LIKE 1,047!). "SCREW THAT!!" she cussed, "I'M EVER SO PISSED! LEVITATION!!" She dug her claw-like nails in to Gourry's arm, and blasted up the center of the stairs. They smashed through the door to the roof and landed swiftly. They threw off the outfits they were wearing and they both were back in the matrix costumes. She took aim and asked: "hey, Gourry. Think I should Dragon Slave the whole thing or just fireball the idiotic planet thingy?" "PLANET THINGY! PLANET THINGY!" He shouted, while jumping up and down. "Alright. Let's GO!!!FIREBALL!!!!!!" she screeched and let out a giant fireball that zoomed straight towards the rotating planet. But a form of man interrupted it; who blasted away the fire into embers that puffed out quickly. It was superman; in all his narcissistic glory. He zoomed over towards the Lex Corp. building, looking for the perpetrator. He saw Lina, looking up at him with her trademark evil smirk on her face; and Gourry, still trying to get his cape-jacket thingy on. "What do you want in my city?" he shouted to them. "Levitation." she said and floated up to him. "Isn't it obvious? You." She smirked. Fireballs formed in both of her hands, she threw them at him. He dodged, just in time. "Why do you want me? And who the heck are you, anyway?" he shouted. "Because I'm getting PAID! DUH!!!" she yelled back and floated up, "the name's Inverse! Lina Inverse! Sister to Luna Inverse, the Knight of Cepheid." "I've never heard of you or your sister. And I'm not about to fight a little girl. Who's the idiot down there?" Gourry was looking through his backpack for a comm. link. He found one and put it in his ear. "Yo, Lina! I finally found my comm. link!" he buzzed sing-songedly into her ear. Superman started snicker and Lina turned around and looked at her evilest. "WHAT...ARE...YOU...DOING?!!!" She huffed and puffed. She was getting ready to do a trademark attack: a Dragon Slave. She chanted the spell under her breath (I don't remember how it goes...stupid bad memory...). Her eyes grew red and fiery and the D.S. grew larger and larger. "YOU INSENSITIVE CREEP!!" she screamed at him. She let it fly; it screamed towards him. It was the biggest blast he'd ever seen. It blew him towards and threw him (face first!) into the daily planet orb. It looked like a flaming, broken whiffle ball.  
  
(Inside the orb!) Lina flew over to Superman and smirked at him. "Serves ya right, ya creep! Hmm. That's a cute cape. But I'm sure it'll look better on a winner, than a loser!" she scoffed. Lina bent down and snatched the cape off his back; the tied it on her own shoulders. She imitated Nahga's freaky, annoying laugh and then took off. Supes put his hand to his comm link and communicated the watchtower. "Ugh. This is Superman requesting assistance. I might need Green Lantern's help with this one. There's a redheaded little angry girl who can fly and shoot off fireballs the size of a house. But it looks like she's got an idiot sidekick; a blond guy who's a bit of a dunce. They're both dressed in black." He explained. "Okay..." Said J'onn (he practically LIVES in the watchtower) "I'll send him down..." J'onn always had a smooth, silky, accented, deep voice. It calmed anyone who listened to it, rendering them dizzy and defenseless. It was an overpowering technique, but he only used it when necessary. J'onn went to the kitchen (after sending a message to GL) to get one of his favorite earth snacks: a pint of mint chocolate ice cream (with smashed Oreos sprinkled on top!). He only ate this when he felt depressed or he thought he forgot something; something important. Today, it was forgetfulness. The, what the Flash called it; 'brain freeze' helped him sort his thoughts. "Uh, ohhh...Chocolate-mint ice cream, bad sign..." said a tough, but sweet voice. It was Hawkgirl, the mace-wielding warrior from Thanagar. She walked over to him and stared straight into his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the deepest eyes anyone has ever seen?" she asked. "Um... no not really-" he said, interrupted by something he'd never gotten from a fellow leaguer. She gave him a kiss, straight on the lips. He was surprised at first; but then he accepted it and kissed her back. He pulled away and practically gasped for air. "Whoa... it's been a while since I had one of those... 500 years to be exact...but it's not right; G.L. loves you. I can't let you kiss me..." he explained and looked closer towards her eyes "wait a minute...what's wrong with your eyes?" They were red with black around them; like his own! "WAH!! GET 'ER OFF ME!!!!" he heard Flash scream and dash in to the kitchen. "Ya gotta get her of me!" he grabbed J'onn by the gold buttons on his cape, "Wonder Woman won't stop flirting with me! I can't believe I just said that!" he was totally freaked out. "Shayera has been acting strangely too...she kissed me!" he told him. Flash put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "AW, you lucky dog, you! ...Then both the girls are wigging out, better warn the other guys." He was about to flip the comm link on when Wondy and Shayera grabbed his hands. "April fool's!!" they shouted into his ears. "What?" J'onn asked, "What's April fool's?" "We researched some of earth's coming up holidays and this was the 1st one listed. It's a holiday where you play tricks on people. We've been planning this for weeks." Shayera said giggling under almost every word." Flash's jaw dropped; "AHW! (Screams like Kelso from That 70's show) I can't believe I forgot my favorite holiday of the year! But DANG! Great prank guys! Total burn! How'd you do the eyes?" "Red and black contacts." Diana explained as she and H.G. took off the glass contacts. J'onn looked confused. "Why would you want to trick someone? That's kinda mean and rude to their intelligence, isn't it?" "Nope. We do it because it's funny (says it like Hyde from that 70's show)." Said Flash. "The kiss wasn't funny. G.L. likes you; I can't, or rather wouldn't want to make him angry at me." J'onn said coldly; he took his pint of ice cream and Oreos; and left the room. "Ouch...you shouldn't have gotten that close, Hawks..." Flash said, "You should say you're sorry, man. His feelings bruise easily, ya know..." Hawkgirl flew out the door and went J'onn's quarters. She had never been in them before, so she was excited to see what they looked like. Shayera stopped outside the door that said "J'onn" and had a little wheel under it; his symbol... She knocked on the door and his voice answered a "you may come in, Shayera..." She opened the door and saw a, what seemed to be, a forest with tropical plants in the ground. She was sure she heard twittering from in there somewhere. There was a large field in the middle of the forest; where she saw J'onn, floating in a meditative position. She flew over to him and put her hand on her elbow (the famous embarrassed position...) "Um...I'm sorry I kissed you and brought this concept to the Watchtower...I'm REALLY sorry about the kissing..." "It's alright; thanks to you I now know a little more about earth's culture...if fact I kinda liked it..." the Manhunter said with a smile. Hawkgirl guilty frown turned upside down. "Thanks! I noticed were out of Oreos again! Tell ya what...I'll take you down to earth and buy 7 packages; on me!" Hawkgirl said while pulling him out the door "Then I'm gonna take you to a movie and then I'm gonna take you out for coffee..." she trailed off "Yes, let's..." They flew out the door and down to the 'Javelin 7'; and dove down to earth (Denver to be exact...). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- "What do you mean by giving me a ticket?!" Fillia screeched, "disturbing the peace, my ass!" ----What had happened...---- Fillia was in the street in Denver, when this creepy guy started to hit on her. You can guess what happened next. She preformed a rerun of W.W.F. right there in the street. "I'm sorry, miss; but if you keep up this violent behavior, I'm going to have to take you to the station and you'll get more than a ticket." The police officer said. Fillia was wearing a knee-long dress, with a long dark pink coat to cover her tail. "Fine. Then just give me the ticket." She said. "Good girl. What's your name and age?" "Fillia Ul Copt and-" she stopped short. "I can't tell him my real age! I'll get in even more trouble! Make up something believable; dragon-girl!" She thought to herself. "Um...37..." she said. "Okay; you look pretty good for 37. Heh-heh!" Fillia started to twitch. She was saying swear words in her mind; trying to calm herself down. He ripped the ticket off the pad and gave it to her (I know there's more to a ticket but...whatever...). She remembered something suddenly. Where was kid Val? She turned around and searched for him. "VALLL!!!! WHERE DID YOU GO, VAL??!!" she screamed. "Is something wrong, Ms. Copt?" the officer asked. "MY BABY VAL!!! HE'S GONE!!" she screeched. "HEEEYYY, MOMMMYY!!!" said Val. "VAL! WHERE ARE YOU?" "Look up!" He was on a flagpole (like 30 floors up!!); sitting carefree on it, waving to her. "Get Down Here, NOW!!" Said Fillia. A red blur whizzed by her and up the building. It was the Flash; target #7, Val's leaguer. "You shouldn't be up here, kiddo. It's not safe." He said with his million- dollar smile. He tried to reach towards him; but Val pulled away. His eyes glowed red. "Yo, mom! Found my target!" he yelled. Fillia looked up and smirked. "I'm giving you permission to release your older self; but just this once!!" He nodded and his black wings stretched out and covered himself the reopened them and he was a preteen, about 12 years old instead of 6. "Uh, oh." Said Flash. Hawkgirl and J'onn were in their regular disguises; John Jones and Cynthia Hall. Shayera was in a green long-sleeve turtleneck and jeans (with her hair in a ponytail and a backpack to conceal her wings); while J'onn was in a Kaiba-style jacket and jeans; with sunglasses with blue lenses. Shay was hugging his arm and making J'onn uncomfortable at the same time. He was blushing terribly; but Shay didn't notice; either that or didn't care. They hadn't done anything yet because they just landed the Javelin7. This was her way of making it up to him; by giving him something he loves, Oreos! Ever since Christmas, he had developed a taste for them. She didn't know why, or how; but he still loved them. He could even tell the difference between a real one and a knockoff. They were in the Denver city park going to a supermarket, when Shayera asked J'onn: "Why do you love Oreos so much? I'm just wondering..." J'onn answered: "Well, last Christmas, Superman took me to Smallville. I needed some time to think, so I walked down the street, seeing everyone happy; when I hear a girl's voice in my head. Her voice said she wanted to prove her brother wrong, saying that this "Santa" guy existed and would eat the cookies she set out. Well, I knew he wasn't coming; so I stretched my hand down the chimney and took a couple cookies. And I ended up really liking them. What'd you do for Christmas?" he explained. "I had a "powers allowed" snowball fight with GL and went to my favorite bar in this quadrant. Phaz's place, he's an old friend. " She said. They heard a crash and an explosion. They turned around and saw smoke coming from the west side of town. They ran towards it and jumped into an alley to change into their costumes. J'onn changed into a dome so no one would see Shay changing. They rushed off to the smoky cloud streaming from the city. Flash was having problems with Val. He kept bashing him around with purple energy spheres. Val was fast, as fast as the Flash himself. "MAN, YOU'RE SLOW!! Honestly, my uncle Xelloss would be more of a challenge than you! Oh, no wait...he really would be. DOY!!" he scoffed to himself. "Dude, kid; what's your deal? Why'd you call me a "target"? Unless... you're going to assassinate the league!" "Heeeyy!! You catch on quick, weak dude!" Val yelled to his face. "You're calling me weak?" yelled an enraged Flash "I don't care if you're a kid or not, that one's not passin'!!!!!" he charged straight at Val-chan, with all his anger channeled in to his fist. The landed square on his chin; knocking him into a lamppost. Val got up and turned around, his head bowed. He lifted his head and Flash saw his eyes were burning gold with cracks around the edges of the eyelids. He charged at Flash, but didn't make it to him. A pair of green hands had caught him. "That's really not a smart thing to do, Valgaav..." a deep voice said. It was slow and deep; it made him sleepy and dizzy. He was soon snoozing in J'onn's arms. Shay and him floated down to where Flash was burning off anger. "DANG! HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT??" "Shut up, Flash; you'll wake the stupid kid up!" Shay whispered. "It's just one of my natural powers, I don't use very often. It puts people to sleep. It's relatively easy to use." He explained "Why do you get all the super-cool powers? I mean Supes is cool, but he doesn't got nothing on you!" "He's right, ya know-AHHHHGGGHH!!!" Shay screamed and fell to the ground. They swirled around and saw Fillia, with an evil look on her face (an evil- ANGRY look! shudder!) pointing her mace at where Hawkgirl had been standing. "UNHAND... MY... BABY... BOY!!" End of chapter 3... (A\N: BWA-HAHAHAHA*HACK* HAHAHAHA!! CLIFFHANGER!!!) Please review!! -Little lavie 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4... Dragon Girl vs. Winged Angel and Manhunter from Mars vs. Cynical Mazoku (A/N: I don't own any of the shows mentioned in here...wah **sniffle**) J'onn put Val slowly down. Fillia was pulsing with rage. More than ever before, she was turning golden and more nearer to let her dragonic form out. "Put him DOWN...NOW!!!!!" she screeched. Her tail was shaking and moving swiftly behind her. Her eye was twitching. "MY! MY! FILLIA!" a drawling voice yelled out "you know what happens when you transform! Are you willing to do that in front of everyone?" it was Xelloss. They all looked up and saw Xelloss, standing on a rooftop, with his stupid standard smirk on his face. Fillia jumped up and joined him. They threw off the matrix outfits and were in their standard outfits.  
  
"Who are you clowns? Even I understand that you want to kill us, but why?!" Flash asked. "What?" yelled J'onn and HG at the same time. "The kid told me. He called us 'TARGETS'." "And you're ours!!" Fillia and Xelloss said together while jump kicking towards J'onn and Shay; but they dodged upward. They moved like twins (Xel and Fil!), which was weird because they despised each other. "We're going to move like twins to defeat them; but they've already got a good handle on that. " J'onn said telepathically. "Right! I'll take the living temper tantrum. You guide me in your Martian fighting style and we'll kick their wimpy butts! " Shayera said back. J'onn instigated a low telepathic link, allowing them to move on instinct with each other. They flew up to get ready; Hawkgirl threw her mace into a building to make it a fairer fight. They dove down to where Fillia and Xelloss were standing, on guard of course, and tried a triple kick. J'onn got 3 hits in, while Shay got 2. "This isn't working, J'onn! Got any other ideas?" Hawkgirl yelled to him. J'onn still looked confidant that this could work and he got the perfect idea to go with it. "I've been saving a special technique for a while now. It's called 'The Lightning Roll'. Want to try it? " He asked. "I'll try anything at this point! Show me what to do! " She practically shouted into his mind. They ran up to Fillia and Xelloss, who looked completely surprised, and bent backwards onto their hands. " THIS is the Lightning Roll? " Shay "telepathed". "Wait for it! " Hawkgirl felt all her energy building up into her feet. "What's this feeling, J'onn? " "It's your chi. it's all your energy built into one specific blow. Now use it! " "RIGHT!! "  
  
GL and Superman were watching them from above (they were called by Flash because they couldn't find Lina and Gourry). "WOW..." they both breathed. "Who knew they worked so well together? Should we help?" Supes asked. "Hmph! No. They seem to be working out great!!!" he said frigidly. "Are you JEALOUS, GL?!" Superman asked him, amazed. "NO!!!!" he screamed; his ring flared up. J'onn and Hawkgirl bent more backwards, and kicked upwards with all their strength. The hits made it with a burst of lightning! Xelloss and Fillia were knocked high upwards. "WAHHHHH!!!!" They screamed. "Follow up!" J'onn shouted and they jumped and spun into a spinning kick. They landed and smashed Xel and Fillia into a building. "Wow..."she was shocked. She never saw or even moved like that before, "J'onn, where'd you learn to do that?" she said amazed. "It's a trick that's passed down in my family; because most of us were Manhunters. No else has ever preformed it before, you're lucky." He explained with a smile. "Dang!!!" Flash yelled. He had been watching from the sidelines (or sidewalks). "Man, that was so cool! You guys were in perfect sync together!" he shouted. Hawkgirl looked happier than before. "You've got to teach me more of these Manhunter tricks, J'onn! Please?" she begged; her eyes were starry. They heard a crumble and whirled around. They saw Xelloss and Fillia pulling themselves out of the rubble around them. "Did you really...think it'd that easy to kill...a monster and a dragon?" Xelloss said weakly. They fell to the ground and picked themselves up. They stood up straight and got in a fighting pose. They charged over and dove, with their right legs outward. Manhunter and Hawkgirl got hit and smashed into the concrete. "Owww..." HG said dizzily. They stood up and flew over the buildings and tried to recuperate. Suddenly, Hawkgirl grabbed her sides. J'onn grabbed her and held her close. She blushed furiously when he touched her. This started to tick off GL; he had the anime-style throbbing vein on his head. He was grinding his teeth and was making (absentmindedly) green jealousy demons with his ring. "Hey, J'onn...I'll be alright...I just need a little time...so leggo, already..." Shayera said feebly. "No. You can't fly very well wounded. I won't let you fight. It's too risky." He said firmly. J'onn stared into her eyes and made her go to sleep. She fainted out: "dang it, J'onn...zzzz..." she just went on snoozing after that. "Green Lantern!" he shouted over to him, "Take her, quickly! I'll handle these two..." he said sternly. GL flew over and picked up Hawkgirl from J'onn's arms "You can't take them alone!" he shouted. "Watch me!" J'onn yelled back and went down to the ground, where Fillia and Xelloss were beating up cars and such. J'onn hovered over the ground with his head low, looking like an open target. They charged at him, only to be met with a blue explosion Coming from J'onn's body and were blown back. The smoke dissipated and they saw J'onn's body glowing bright flaming blue. Snapper Carr (that weird reporter guy) was, amazingly, there. From the street, he was astonished at the new version of The Martian Manhunter. The cameraman was filming Snapper talking about J'onn. J'onn zoomed towards Fillia and threw her into the air. "Fillia!! Get out of the way!!!" Xelloss shouted at her. "What-AHHHHH!!!" she screeched. He jumped up and grabbed her arm and swung her into a building.  
  
"What's he doing?!" Superman yelled as he swooped down next to Flash on a large building, "He's never acted like this before!!" "Isn't it obvious? It's because of Hawkgirl..." Flash said, "He's in love with her!!" "That's preposterous!" Green Lantern barked while coming down next to the Flash "Don't you know she loves me? I...I mean..." he stuttered. "We already know about it. Sheesh. And of course it's possible for him to love Hawkgirl. First, after that practical joke this afternoon; they've been acting weird. Like they were like twins while fighting those guys. They were in perfect sync with each other, it was freaky." Superman and GL looked confused. "What practical joke?" they asked together. "OH! It was right after you got your butt whupped by the spunky redhead (superman started to twitch here). Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl decided to play a joke on us; mainly in the spirit of April fool's Day..." he trailed off telling about the joke and what happened after. J'onn was in the middle of beating up Fillia. They were in the middle of a fistfight, but Fillia was being pushed back. Batman swooped in next to the threesome. "I've analyzed J'onn's...condition. It seems he's pushing himself to beat these people. But the thing is...to put it in layman terms: it's like having to run one more mile after a running full marathon. He must want to scream in pain from doing this. I'm calling this J'onn's hectic mode." He explained to them sorrowfully. They gasped; they didn't want him to get hurt. "Can't he just stop himself? Can't we stop him?" Flash asked concerned. "He won't do that. He's fighting for something. I believe he's angry with that woman for hurting Hawkgirl. But this woman is strong, incredibly strong. How is Hawkgirl, anyway?" Batman asked. "Not so great. That "dragon", as she called herself, hurt Shay pretty bad. She's got a couple broken ribs, from what I can tell." GL explained. "I'll take her to an ambulance." Supes said. He picked her up and took her down to an ambulance. He put her in and turned to go back; but Lois Lane was in his face. "All right Supes, what's going on?" she asked angrily. "Manhunter is...oh, how to put it...well, angry." He said hesitatingly. "OH, COME ON! What's really up with him!?" she screeched. "Okay...Hawkgirl and Manhunter were fighting those guys and doing an excellent job of it too; but then Hawkgirl broke a few ribs on an impact of a kick from the woman and Manhunter got ruthless. He's using this form to win and avenge Hawkgirl. He's pushing himself harder than ever before; he might die from doing this...we're worried for him...That's what we saw happen..." he explained. "So the Martian Manhunter is in love with Hawkgirl. This'll make a great story!!" she said slyly. "Oh, no..." Superman thought, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Lois. You should only print what happened here today, nothing else. Manhunter doesn't like publicity; he'll get mad at you, and that's not a good thing." "What can he do? You'll always be here to protect me, won't you?" she said. "I'm afraid not. Manhunter may very well be stronger than me. I've never fought him, but I've seen what he can do...and he can do a lot." He said. Manhunter was fighting Fillia with all his strength. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He felt like dying right there; but he wouldn't because of Shayera. She was his opposite in almost every way, but they were so much alike at the same time. He loved her. That's all that mattered here. Suddenly, Fillia pulled out something. Hawkgirl's MACE! J'onn burned with anger. He wouldn't let her get away with stealing Shayera's most prized possession. He slid back and relaxed his mind, his body, and his soul. He let go of all grudges and guilt. He felt light as a feather. Fillia saw him as an open target and zoomed in for a right kick. She didn't make it though. J'onn caught her leg and twisted it mercilessly. "Give...me...the...mace!" He said to her face. She slowly handed over the mace and J'onn released her, and she fell to the ground. Fillia rubbed her leg and J'onn loomed over her. "Stop this now, or one of us will surely die. And I won't kill; I'm not a Mankiller, I'm a Manhunter." He said sadly. Fillia listened and then passed out. "O...Kay..." she said last. The blue flaming energy surrounding J'onn dissipated and he fell on top of Fillia. The others Leaguers rushed over to help him up. They saw that he was sleeping and helped him onto a stretcher that GL made with his ring. Snapper Carr and Lois Lane rushed over to the heroes. "What happened to him?" they said in unison. "This Manhunter's Hectic mode, as Batman calls it." Supes explained, "We don't know how he uses it or what it does to him. It seems to activate when he feels extreme pain. Mental or physical, we still don't know much from what we observed. But what matters most is that he stopped that duo from wrecking the city... HEY! Where'd the other guy go?" Supes asked. "UP HERE, YA NARCISSISTIC JERK!" Shouted a drawling voice. They looked up and saw Xelloss sitting on nothing, drinking what seemed to be coffee. "Ahhhh...look at all the lonely people...how I love them all." He said with his trademark fruitcake smirk.  
  
"Of course, I feed off ALL their negative emotions; so I do love them very much. They're so very tasty; it's like a buffet for me! Heh, heh..." he said dreamily. The league looked disgusted and shocked at the same time. "Okay, first of all...EWWW!!! What kinda person are you?!" shouted Flash "Second, how'd you get away from J'onn? And third, what's with your fruitcake face?!" He sipped the last of his coffee and smashed the cup in his hands. He floated down to a hover above the ground. "Simple questions. I am a monster that feeds off negative feelings, hate is favorite. I teleported out of there. And this is the way my face looks when I'm not being serious. I can't help the way I look." He said slimily. They just stared at him and heard footsteps running up from behind them. The league turned around and saw J'onn jump kick Xelloss. Xelloss disappeared before he got there. "J'ONN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Batman shouted "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RECOUPERATING!!" J'onn said nothing. He simply scanned the sky; and his eyes widened and he spun around. He hit what seemed to be a black cloud. Xelloss fell out of it and started screaming. His eyes were reddened and open wide. The league was speechless when they saw what J'onn had done. He had stabbed a hole in Xelloss' chest. J'onn spoke in another language that Xelloss seemed to understand. He cowered in fear, clutching his wound. Manhunter's eyes glowed yellow and then transformed into what Xelloss feared most. ZELAS! "NOOO!!! MISTRISS ZELAS!!! DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU!!!!!!!" he screamed and went into a fetal position. J'onn transformed into his regular form. He bent down and patted him on the head and smiled gently. The league surrounded him and Xel fainted. Supes picked Xelloss up by the scruff and examined him. "J'onn...how'd you...why'd you...do that?" Flash said mournfully. J'onn was weak; they could all see it easily. He used his mind to say what his mouth could not. He sent images of Xelloss being tortured, beaten, and being torn apart by Zelas; compared to what Zelas did, J'onn was a saint. "J'onn, you gave him the right punishment. He was used to a lot worse from his evil master." He said explanatively. J'onn fell to the ground and they picked them up and took them up to the Watchtower.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4... 


End file.
